


Pictures on the wall

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dylans in this one, F/M, Other minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: The pictures appear before Dylan is even born.





	Pictures on the wall

The pictures appear before Dylan is even born. Of course, back then they didn't span half the walls in the room. 

The first picture that goes up is the ultrasound. They had just finished painting the nursery, and a wall just seemed bare.

They discuss ideas back and forth, and suddenly Archie brightens with an idea. Veronica gets really confused when he opens his wallet, but he pulls out a slightly crumpled ultrasound picture and tapes it to the center of the wall. 

 

The next day Archie comes home with a small stack of photos. This is when Veronica realises what his plan is. She checks out the pile of pictures. There's a picture of them when they were in high school, and one from their wedding. He's also printed a picture of both their parents, and a few of them with Betty and Jughead. 

 

When Veronica asks why they are making a photo mural, she gets a "so the baby knows where they come from Ronnie!" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

The next picture to go up is actually quite artful. Veronicas not sure when Archie took it, but she's sitting in the backyard, staring out and just stroking her bump. (She quietly takes it down for a few days to make a copy for herself) 

 

They don't put up anymore photos until after Dylan's born though. The moment he's brought home, they put one up of him, and Archie spends an hour in front of the wall explaining who everyone is and why each photo is up there. 

 

Veronica puts up the next one, a sneaky pic she took of father and son, when Archie was sleeping with Dylan sprawled on her chest. She found it just adorable and had to put it up. 

 

More photos get put up, slowly marking all of Dylan's milestones. There's the day he threw up on Jughead, the time Juliet demanded that he wear her pink baby dress, and the day when betty bought him his favourite teddy bear, Colt.

 

There's his normal milestones too, like learning to walk, each photo with a handwritten note on the back, all courtesy of Veronica. She hopes Dylan will figure out that she's written on them someday. (It might be a while with Archie's genes)

 

The more he grows, the more pictures are added. Some days, he will just spend hours staring at them, asking his parents to explain each one to him. 

 

He's staring at the pictures when they tell him he's going to be a big brother. He doesn't really care, he just wants to hear the story where Grandpa almost loses him again.

 

He does care when it means he has to move out of his room. He whines, pleading that he bring all the pictures with him to the new room down the hall, but his dad explains that he can go look at them anytime.

 

His dad also lets him put up the first picture on the opposite wall, and his dad tells him that it's of the new baby. (He can't see it, it just looks like a blob to him) 

 

They put up lots more photos before the baby is born. More of their family (which has grown since Dylan was born), and some special ones. Archie likes to tell Dylan about the one he took when Dylan was talking to the baby in his mom's stomach. (Dylan never tells his dad he was telling the baby to go live somewhere else.)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao school got me bad fam and I haven't written recently. Anyways I wrote this and it's kinda cute. (Also may be working on a longer fic but no promises)
> 
> http://agentbadass-carter.tumblr.com/


End file.
